He did what?
by TexasGril
Summary: Andy and Nick were out on patrol. It had been a rough night. They had three domestic calls, two traffic stops that had weapons in the car and one drunk driver. Andy was beginning to think the criminals of Toronto were just losing their minds today. One-Shot


**This is a one shot and is Rated T**

**I do not own Rookie Blue, but if I did…..**

Andy and Nick were out on patrol. It had been a rough night. They had three domestic calls, two traffic stops that had weapons in the car and one drunk driver. Andy was beginning to think the criminals of Toronto were just losing their minds today.

Nick was driving through the neighborhood near the garden district stopping and talking to kids. Andy recognized one of the informants walking up to her side of the car. Andy pulled out her gun and pointed it at the door below the window as he approached. Nick half waved at him.

"Officers. I say it's a fine, to fine of an evening for you guys to be cooped up in the car."

Andy smirked, "were just being lazy and don't feel like walking. Got anything for us Jamal?"

Jamal shook his head. "Nope, been slow with you guys hovering around. You got to step off and give me space."

Nick laughed, "Have a nice night Jamal." Nick pulled away from Jamal and continued moving through the neighborhood. Andy put her gun back in the holster. Nick looked over at her, "You really don't trust that guy."

"He may feed us good information but he would sell his own mother for a hit. So I just make sure I can take him when we stop."

Nick smiled and continued driving.

Andy and Nick had just stopped at a stoplight when a van ran through the light, turned in front of them and weaved down the street.

Andy moaned. Nick smirked at her.

"Light-em up Andy." Nick stepped on the gas to catch what they thought was a drunk driver.

Andy called it in, "1519, 10-95 at University and King. 10-28 Alpha Oscar Alpha Bravo Five Niner six."

"Copy 1519" came from dispatch.

When they caught up to the van, the van weaved onto the curb and suddenly stopped. Nick, who had speed up quickly to catch the van, was not able to break in time. Andy winced when they hit the van. Andy hopped out of the car and walked up to the driver side of the car, her hand on the gun. Nick got out and crossed behind the van, trying to look in and make his way to the passenger side. Just as Andy walked up to talk to the driver, she saw a gun come up in sight. Andy yelled "gun" as she grabbed and pushed the drivers hand into the window frame as a shot rang out. The gun fell and Andy cussed. Nick ripped open the passenger door and pressed his gun to the driver's cheek, "Try that again asshole and see how many holes you have extra in your head be the end of the night."

Nick called it in, "1519 10-92 need 10-53 and additional unit."

"Copy 1519" was heard from Dispatch.

Andy yanked the door open and pulled the driver out of the seat onto the ground. She put a knee into his back and proceeded to read him his rights. She cuffed the guy and then pulled the guy up so she could search him.

Nick half walked half jogged around, "You ok. No holes right?"

Andy grit her teeth, "I am, no thanks to this scum bag." Andy turned her attention to the guy, "Do you have anything in your pockets that will hurt me?"

"Fuck you."

Andy shook her head; "I will take that as a maybe."

The guy continued to fight Andy. She pushed down on the cuffs to control him.

Andy then proceeded to search him and put the guy in the back of the car as Oliver pulled up.

Nick nodded to Oliver and walked over to the van while pulling on his gloves. Oliver and Dov walked up to Andy. "You ok?" Oliver asked while looking her up and down.

"Numb nuts here decided that when I went to ask for driver's license he would pull a weapon and shoot me. I knocked it out of his had before he could aim at me but good grief. "

Noelle and Gail pulled up just as Nick held up a bag to show all of them, "Jackpot, we have cash and dope. Where those two are, guns follow. Want to help?"

Dov jogged over to Nick to help. Andy sat on the hood of the car watching the guy in the backseat. Andy turned to Noelle, "Sorry Noelle we only needed one unit and supervisor."

Noelle smiled, "Well then I am at the right place because I am supervisor today."

Andy smirked at Gail then turned to Noelle, "Sucks to be you. "

Noelle elbowed Andy, "Only because you are on duty. The original walking, talking trouble maker."

All three ladies laughed as Oliver, Nick and Dov went through the van. It as when Dov opened up the panel in the back that should have had the spare tire that got everyone's attention. "Wow ah" came out of Dov's mouth.

Nick walked over and looked with Oliver. "And there is the guns. Jackpot. "

Noelle walked over and smiled, "Looks like you guys have plenty of paperwork to handle tonight. I will call for a detective to get this all processed if you want to take the scumbag back to the station."

"Thanks Noelle." Andy turned to get into her car, Nick followed.

* * *

Andy and Nick got to the station and tried to pull the guy out of the back seat. He was fighting Andy and Nick from getting him out of the car. At one point, Andy took a head butt to the face and she had had enough.

"You little shit," Andy shrieked and brought her elbow up to his face. Andy nailed him good and started to pull the guy out. Nick pissed off this guy was taking to long to get out of the car, ran around the car and pulled Andy back. Nick the proceeded to grab the guy out of the car by his ear and shoulder.

The guy started screaming that his face hurt and that Nick was hurting his ear.

"Well, buddy, you hurt her, I hurt you. Get out of the frigging car." Nick got him out of the backseat and almost standing.

Andy was reeling from the head butt but managed to see through the pain and grab the guys other elbow. Nick and Andy yanked him into booking and cuffed him to a bench.

Andy barked at him, "Just shut up and sit there." Andy turned to Nick. She was about to tell Chris, who was working booking, to hang on to this guy. But Nick had finally turned to take a look at her and looked worried. "Crap Andy, you're bleeding. Come here."

Nick grabbed a towel from behind the booking counter and walked towards her.

"God, it can't be that bad, can it?" She sniffed and gagged. "Ugh, that was pretty horrible thing to do." Andy tasted the blood she just sniffed up her nose and it went down her throat. Andy made a horrible gagging face.

Nick handed her the towel and gentle grabbed her elbow. "Come on, I am taking you to the bullpen and get a nurse. Chris do you have this?"

Chris shook his head, "Yeah, I got it. I will make sure he doesn't hurt himself or others while putting him in the cell for tonight. What's the charge?"

Nick called back as he led Andy out of booking, "Trying to shoot Andy during a traffic stop."

Chris's eyes went wide, "He did what?"

Nick confirmed with a headshake and closed the door to booking.

Chris turned and looked at the guy, "Buddy, you have no idea how much trouble you are in."

The guy just sat there saying nothing.

* * *

Nick walked Andy to the bullpen and sat her down at her desk. He motioned for Gail, who was on desk duty to come over. Gail wandered over and realized Andy was really bleeding. "What happened?"

"Suspect head butted Andy while trying to get him out of the car. Can you keep an eye on her a sec, I am going to ask Noelle to get a nurse to see her."

"Sure Nick, Andy, you want some water or something."

Andy just sat there breathing through her mouth, "No I just need to get the bleeding to stop from my nose."

Nick came back with more towels. "Noelle is getting a nurse to come to see you and I got more towels."

"I am going to go back to the desk, if you need anything let me know." Gail squeezed her shoulder, "at least its just your nose. Wait till Sam hears."

Andy shrugged and heard her phone ding that she had a message.

"Nick, what did you do?"

"What do you mean, what did I do? "

Another ding was heard and then a third, "My phone is blowing up. Again, I ask what did you do."

"Honest Andy I haven't had a chance to tell anyone."

Andy huffed and she laid her head back with the new towel. She tried so hard to pull out her phone from the side pocket without leaning forward. Andy sighed, "Nick, get my phone out please."

Nick dug into her pocket and pulled it out. "Want me to read the messages while we wait?"

"Yes."

"One from Traci, _Dov says a suspect tried to shoot you while on a traffic stop. He says your ok. You ok? _Really, she would ask that? Like you would answer if you were not. Shall I give her the standard, 'I am fine' that you tell everyone no matter what?"

Andy tried to glare at him, "I do not. I am fine!"

"Say that again in my good ear because I am having trouble hearing you through the towel you are using to stop the blood."

Andy tried to swing at him but missed.

"Ok, I will tell her everything worked out. How about that."

"Fine."

"Next message, from Sam, wait he sent like five and they keep coming in. Dang he is impatient."

"What do they say, wait never mind, tell him it's under control. Because we both know if you say I am fine, he is going to flip and show up here. Remember what happened last time?"

Nick shook his head, he remembered how they had brought in a drunk and they guy tried to grope Andy. Andy nailed him and they got him into booking. Since Dov was working booking, it got back to Sam. When Andy answered she was fine. Sam got dispatch to say where they were and he showed up. Andy was miffed and Sam was pissed. Maybe for a horrible day for all parties and Nick wanted to avoid that. "I sent all under control. God, Dov has such a big mouth."

Andy tried to laugh but just kept holding the towel until the nurse came.

* * *

Sam and Traci were riding back from an interview when Dov sent a text message to Traci asking her if she heard from Andy and proceeded to Traci that Andy had been shot at during a traffic stop. Because Traci was driving, Sam was reading and responding to text messages for her. Traci's response was "He did what?" Sam fired one message off from Traci's phone to Andy and then pulled out his. When both of them got different answers, Traci stepped a little harder on the gas.

When Sam and Traci walked into the station, the nurse had just finished with Andy. Sam noticed the towels of blood on her laptop and on the desk. "I thought you said everything was under control, McNally." Sam booming voice could be heard through the whole station. Andy saw Nick jump about two feet when he heard it.

Nick put up his hands, "I just typed what she told me. "

"What the hell Nick?"

"If we had to go the hospital, I would have called you." Nick ducked around to his desk to avoid a one angry Sam. "Its not like I would have let her go home and you find out when you see her next."

Sam glared at the two of them, "What happened?"

Nick gave him the run down while the nurse talked to Andy. All Sam heard was, "Nurse says she is fine. She is going to have two black eyes, but he didn't break her nose."

The nurse handed Andy some medication and told her to take it easy.

Now Nick and Sam where hovering over, great thought Andy. "I am going to be fine. You go back to being a detective. You go work on our paperwork from that stop. I am going to shower and change clothes. I need to get the blood off me."

Both of them looked at her about to say something when from behind them they heard, "I think the lady spoke gentlemen. Get a move on it," Best said from behind Sam and Nick.

Andy smirked as they scurried off.

"I would wipe that smile off your face, they are going to stay close to you for the next couple of days making sure your ok. Try not to kill them."

Andy cringed at that, "Nurse said I should take it easy, will be on desk for a week I guess. Here's the paperwork."

"Thank you, go take that shower now."

Andy got up and headed to the locker room to shower. All she could think about was a nice long hot shower and getting home to her bed. Put a fork in me, I am done thought Andy.


End file.
